IFD: Volunteer Division
by Nolitari
Summary: Who knew what terrors a failing Elf cook could cause. When those terrors strike, the IFD is there to save the day. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Erestor and Muffins Don't Mix

**IFD: Volunteer Division**

By Nolitari

A/N: This a little ficlet that I lost when my piece of junk computer crashed, and I thought I would re-write it. It used to be called 'Flames of the Chicken Dance' and if I continue this little work of fiction, that will be the name of the first chapter. This may be short. And it may not have anything to do with Volunteer Firemen...yet. If I want to continue, it will.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sniffle) Sad, isn't it?**

**On with the fic!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_3:42 AM_

_I am staring at that wicked stack of paperwork. I know I should be sleeping at this moment, but...there was a minor, how should I say...a minor distraction this afternoon, thus, taking me away from my work. Someone has to finish it, and that someone is me._

_And I should be doing paperwork instead of writing in my journal. Oh well._

_Lov- I mean, Signed, _

_Elrond_

_1:36 PM The Previous Day_

"DIE YOU MUFFINS!" Everyone in the Last Homely House could hear an elf's failing attempts at making muffins. That said elf was Lord Erestor. Since the cook was currently on another 'misadventure' Erestor had to make his own muffins. The substitue head cook had yelled at the said lord to make his precious confectionaries.

"Is that 15 tablespoons of sugar or 15 teaspoons?" Erestor asked the air. And since air cannot speak, he recieved no reply. He decided on 15 tablespoons of sugar, when the actual mesurment was 2 teaspoons with a smudge next to it. The elf also added 8 eggs (which was supposed to be 3) to the mixure he had conjured up in the wooden bowl.

Since advisors do not particularily know how cook well, and perhaps his brain was clouded at the moment, Erestor put the bowl in the fireplace. It didn't help much that bowl was wooden. As soon as wood made contact with flame, the whole bowl was engulfed in a brilliant orange. Sadly, Erestor was still holding onto the bowl as it caught on fire. In his surprise, Erestor didn't drop the bowl quick enough and his hands got slightly burned.

Erestor snapped back to reality and dropped the bowl on the stone floor, which was unfortunatly near a wooden crate that contained hickory chips (you never knew when the cook would want to grill). The flames eagerly ate the wood up, and started on the slow burning hickory chips.

The elf-lord advisor at the moment was thrashing his arms around like a crazed chicken and running in small, tight circles. "AHHHH!" He screamed (like a terrified elf maiden) when fire crept to his robes' hem.

_1:38 PM, the same day in Elrond's study_

Screams could be heard from the kitchens. If it were any other day, the lord of Rivendell might have been stricken with worry. But it wasn't any other day, because all the elves and hobbits that caused trouble in the kitchen were either busy or away. No one would think of stepping foot in the cook's territory.

But one elf wasn't busy or away.

Erestor.

The elf had a very, very odd addiction to poppy seed muffins, and when the cook left for her latest 'adventure', the other cooks wouldn't make them. That got Erestor mad, so he resorted to baking them himself (at least, that is the rumor Elrond heard). Everyone knew that Erestor couldn't bake.

Now you could smell smoke.

_'Oh, Valar! What has Erestor done?'_ Elrond thought frantically as he raced for the kitchens. From under the closed door you could see a bright orange glow. Fire!

The half-elf tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn.

Plates were breaking now.

The door was either locked or jammed...but the kitchen doors' lock was broken weeks ago, and hadn't been fixed yet. So it was jammed.

_1...2...3..._Elrond ran into the door to bust it down.

_Again!_

Before the elf-lord could get the door opened, the IFD came rushing down the hall with a firehose.

The IFD was the newly organized fire department. The cheif was Lord Glorfindel, and his three firemen were Haldir (he had recently gotten fired from marchwarden duties in Lorien, and then came to Rivendell and signed up for the volunteer divsion of the IFD), and his two brothers, Orophin and Rumil. The only reason Imladris now had a fire department was of the recent fires at residents' homes. So there was an arsonist on the loose.

Elrond watched in horror as Glorfindel and Haldir chopped the door down with an ax. That door was old. Very old. Poor tree! The poor door was broken down now, swinging on one hinge. Elrond ran in ahead of the IFD, and saw Erestor doing a very interesting dance. It resembled the chicken dance somewhat.

"Erestor!"

The elven advisor stopped his little dance (which was unsuccessfully stopping the flames on his robes) and stared at Elrond. RivendelI's lord tried to pull Erestor away from the flames...BUT...

...the IFD unleashed the hose on them, instead of the fire.

"GLORFINDEL!" Someone said. The firemen couldn't tell if it was Elrond or Erestor.

"Opps!" Glorfindel had a flame retardent hairnet on his golden hair that slipped over his eyes. You wouldn't want his beautiful locks to get burned, now would you?

The three firemen and their cheif redirected the spray of water on the flames. Within a matter of seconds, the mess that Erestor caused was out.

Erestor's hair looked even more rediculous (the porridge incident) and yet another one of his favourite robes was ruined. He had also put the Last Homely House's kitchen into upheaveal.

Elrond was NOT happy. In a matter of mere minutes his kitchens were ruined...yet again.

That day had started out bad, from terrible, to even worse. Along with a few pounding headaches.

Erestor still had a question.

"Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"We've run out of poppy seed."

TBC?

A/N: What did everyone think? Well, if you review I'll know. (hint, hint) If you choose to flame (bad you!) at least do it signed in. (sigh) Do you know how cowardly it is to do it when not signed in? I'll leave you to answer that question.


	2. Glorfindel meets Killer the Cat

**IFD: Volunteer Division**

**By Nolitari**

A/N: **SpiritChild**, thank you so much for reviewing! Although I only got one review (glares at readers that didn't review) I am still continuing. Perhaps people will review even more.

This will continue on from Erestor's question in chapter one. So...we'll get to see Elrond's 'outburst'.

Another thing, I am not particularly putting this in a timeline. So, I won't mention anything about the elves sailing (since this _should_ be in the middle of the Fellowship) Enjoy!

The IFD is going to remain as Middle-earthy as possible. No red fire engine, sorry...so, bear with me as I try to put a fire department in Imladris...hehe.

Excuse any bad grammar or spelling. I am deprived of Microsoft Word. (sob) It is really annoying, since my bad speech (hey, I live near alot of people that are from the south) affects my grammar, I don't know what's wrong. Oppsies.

Safety pins are not the most smart thing to play with in your mouth...my poor tongue...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sniffle) Sad, isn't it? Wait...I own the IFD! HA! In your face, Tolkien!**

**On with the fire! Um, fic!**

o-o-o-o-o

"Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"We've run out of poppy seed."

Elrond blinked a few droplets of water off his eyelashes. "YOU BURN MY KITCHENS DOWN AND YOU ARE WORRIED FOR..._poppy seed?_" The half-elf wasn't in a very good mood today. First, the twins had woken him up on a question about cheese...very early in the morning. Then, after he sub-conciously stumbled out of bed and got ready for the day, he had jammed his fingers in his wardrobe door. After breakfast, he spilled ink all over the important Mirkwood document (concerning Thranduil's surprise birthday that was to be held in Imladris in a couple of weeks) because of his sore fingers were on his writing hand. And then there was the monsterous pile of paperwork. Elrond didn't want to do it, he could give it all to Erestor, but that would have been mean. Maybe he could have given it to Glorfindel, but he was busy with his new fancy fire department.

Now the kitchen was halfway destroyed, again, and his friend was concerned about _POPPY SEED!_

"Erestor, you have an addiction! And for that, I am not ordering anymore."

Erestor's face fell. No precioussss poppy seed? That was maddness! How could such a terrible thing be? And Erestor didn't think he had an addiction. He just liked them very, very much.

"B-But Elrond! You can't!"

"I can, and I am!"

Snickers were heard from the doorway. Cheif Glorfindel was still there, trying to fix the poor door with the help of Haldir. It didn't deserve that fate. The poor, innocent thing.

"Well, fine. I'll just buy them myself." Erestor huffed. Elrond stopped wringing out his robes. "No you don't. As your _Lord_, I forbid you to leave the house."

"WHAT? You can't!"

"I can."

"That is just evil." Erestor growled and stomped off to his chambers. His robes were still dripping wet, same with his slightly charred hair. He was leaving a trail of water behind him.

"Elrond," Glorfindel began.

"What, Glorfindel?"

"Well, first of all, it's _Chief _Glorfindel. And, I was going to ask if you had any news on Thranduil's birthday party."

"SHHH! The walls have ears! Two certain twins can NOT find out. If they do, they will tell all of Arda. You know they can't keep secrets."

"Heh." Glorfindel snorted. There had been a time when he told them he was afraid of cats, and they told all of Imladris. Then they told Lothlorien, _then_ they told Mirkwood. It was humiliating. Ever since then, Elladan and Elrohir would walk around with a cat on their heads or in their arms whenever around Glorfindel.

"What secret of yours did they tell?"

The only reason Glorfindel, a _Balrog Slayer,_ was _afraid_ of cats was because of a very unpleasant time with a cat in Imladris...

"It happened about 200 years ago...this is how it went..."

o-o-o-o-o

"Be good for Glorfindel, Killer!" Elrohir cooed to his cat. He had become so attached to the creature since he and Elladan were...(as Elrond put it) allergic to dogs. (Only mortals have these 'allergies' but...since they are 1/4 mortal, they can. HA!) Elrohir had named this cat Killer. It was the perfect name for him, Killer was possessed. "Remember to feed him his daily tuna." Elrohir reminded. Glorfindel nodded his head.

Elrohir set his precious Killer in the Balrog Slayer's arms. "Be a good kitty!" As if on cue, Killer bit Glorfindel's finger. Glorfindel tried not to throw the animal to the ground. So, he winced instead.

"I'm sure he will be...precious." Glorfindel plastered on a fake smile.

"Come on, 'Ro! You can leave that cat for a few weeks! Lets go already!" Elladan squirmed from atop his horse.

"Oh fine, fine." Elrohir sighed and mounted his horse. "Bye Killer!" He said once more.

"'Ro, if you keep talking to that cat we will never get to Mirkwood faster!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm stopping! Lets go." The Twins sped out of the courtyards. Nearby Elrond was running behind his horse, trying to catch the creature. "COME BACK HERE!" He shouted.

Glorfindel had to laugh at his friend. It was a rarity to see Elrond make a fool of himself, and when he did it would be tresured forever by those who wittnessed it

Elrond's horse ran off behind the twins' horses, who were not stopping.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! GET BACK HERE!"

Glorfindel started laughing uncontrolably. When he did, Killer clawed him. "AAAI! EVIL CAT!"

o-o-o-o-o

"You were afraid of that cat?"

"I haven't gotten the worst part yet."

"Did you have to mention the horse part?"

Haldir snickered from the door.

Glorfindel smiled slyly. "Yes."

o-o-o-o-o

Eventually, Elrond caught his horse. He and the twins were well on their way to Mirkwood, for what they called a 'much deserved holiday'. Glorfindel couldn't see how anyone would want a holiday in _Mirkwood_. It isn't all too relaxing. But, on the other hand, didn't Glorfindel deserve a holiday also? He worked hard. He trained warriors. Elrond sat behind his fancy desk _all day long_!

"Come on...Killer...let's go get you some tuna." Glorfindel, with Evil Killer in his arms, turned for the kitchens. '_I can't believe I am watching Elrohir's demon cat.' _Glorfindel thought miserably. Killer jumped on Glorfindel's head, and started playing with his hair. '_If any of my hair gets eaten by this monster, I will have Elrohir's head, along with this feline's head._'

Killer began to bite the tips of his ears. "Hey! Quit it!" Glorfindel screeched. Quickly he brought his hands up to pull the cat down, but the thing just hissed at him. "How would you like it if I bit _your_ ears?"

"You know, talking to cats and/or yourself is the first point of insanity." A voice from behind suddenly said.

"Thank you, Erestor."

"You are welcome." Erestor said and walked over to the pantry. "So, you got stuck with Elrohir's cat? I have Elladan's."

"Shadow is not a demon cat. Shadow is a nice cat! Shadow doesn't eat your ears! Shadow is a good cat." Glorfindel tried to pull the cat off of his head, but it had its claws tangled in his hair.

"Well, good luck." Erestor said with a mouthful of muffin. (At this point in Imladris' history, poppy seed was _not_ used there yet)

"Stupid cat." Glorfindel mumbled. As if the cat understood the words, he put a paw down and scratched poor Glorfindel's nose.

"Hey!"

"Haha!" Erestor laughed. Since Lord Elrond was gone, he had all the time he could muster to torment that blond Gondolin elf. Erestor took another muffin and left the kitchens.

o-o-o-o-o

"Erestor did _what_?" Elrond asked in disbelif. His advisor had a devious mind? Never!

"If you don't interrupt maybe you can find out."

"You two sound like my brothers." Haldir stated. For replies he got glares from the elven lords. "Sorry..."

o-o-o-o-o

"Just leave, Erestor."

"Oh fine."

"HIISSS!"

Stupid Cat! Killer would not stop toying with one of Glorfindel's braids.

"Killer! Get off of my head."

"HHHHIIIISSSSSS!"

"I will take that as a no."

A couple of days, scratches, and bite marks later, Glorfindel was to his wits end with this killer cat named Killer. The Balrog Slayer was in his study, his desk over turned, hiding behind it.

Killer was perched on the back of the chair, licking his paw innocently. The gray beast was pure evil.

Glorfindel had the door wide open and boarded up the windows. Now all there was to light the room was a small candle...

...never mind. The cat had just blown it out with it's tail.

Glorfindel silently cursed the cursed cat. In a matter of days the Balrog _SLAYER_ had been brought down to his knees by a _domestic FELINE._

He tried to bolt to the door, but the cat gracefully hopped down in the path of the door. Glorfindel slowly backed off to the fireplace. '_Evil cat..._' He said inwardly. If he would have said it aloud, the cat probably would have scratched him again.

Almost maliciously, the cat meowed to him.

Cursed cat!

Killer looked up at him innocently, and then...

...pounced him.

Killer was clinging onto Glorfindel's back, and tearing through his tunic with a war cry...

Glorfindel ran shouting - not _screaming_ - through the hallways. The cat was trying to kill him! Erestor was snickering from a doorway, watching Glorfindel suffer.

Soon, the elf lord came to the courtyards, shouting and running around.

Guess who was there?

Elrond, Elrohir (who jumped off of his horse to get his kitty), and Elladan...with, Prince Legolas in tow. Moan.

"KILLER!" Elrohir screeched.

"TAKE IT! IT IS EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!"

"Glorfindel! You look terrible!" Elrond exclaimed, referring to his various scraches cuts and bite marks.

"It's that CAT I tell you! He is _evil!_ It is possessed!"

From that day on, the twins _and_ Legolas told every elf about it.

SO humiliating!

o-o-o-o-o

"Oh! I remember now."

"Eh, Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"Could you go get changed? You are dripping on my clothes."

"Oh...excuse me." Elrond said and exited the kitchens.

"GLORFINDEL!" Haldir shouted. "THERE ARE A FEW CATS UP A TREE!"

Glorfindel paled. "Not cats!"

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Bwa ha! Evil cliffies...well, not too bad. I have heard that reviewer responces are against the rules now, so I won't be replying anymore, BUT I STILL WANT THEM!


	3. YOU LAZY MARCHWARDEN!

**IFD: Volunteer Division**

**By Nolitari**

A/N: **Thank sooo much to my reviewers. **I will be afraid, **Lindele**, cause I know where _you_ live also. HA! I can even get satillite maps of your house. _Cheif_ Glorfindel's hair will remain incontact...for the time being. AH! IT WILL STAY INTACT! I PROMISE! (I didn't say I would keep Haldir's, Elrond's, Orophin's or Rumil's! 'Stor has met my wrath a little bit too much, I will lay off of him for a while.) I bet you that your sister will kill me that I made Cheif Glorfindel afraid of 12 pound domestic felines...  
This chapter will be EXTREMELY short. I am leaving tomorrow for a while...so I can try to get a new chappie of **There and Never Going Back Again **before I leave.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sniffle) Sad, isn't it? Wait...I own the IFD! HA! In your face, Tolkien!**

**On with the Cats! Eh, show...um, FIC! **

o-o-o-o-o

"GLORFINDEL!" Haldir shouted from the gardens. "THERE ARE A FEW CATS UP A TREE!"

Glorfindel paled. "Not cats!" He hurried out of the room, leaving the mess behind for the maids to clean up. The poor door never got fixed. Even to this day, it swings on one hinge.

Haldir sighed a sigh of relief when Cheif Glorfindel came slowly running to the gardens. He was trying to comfort a frantic Lindir. All seven of his kittens were stuck up a tree and wouldn't come down.

"Oh my cats! My cats! Get them down, Glorfindel!" Lindir said, trying to be calm.

Glorfindel paled even more. He hated cats. He was _afraid_ of cats. Cats were _evil_. And, the cats just had to be up the _tallest_ tree in the gardens.

"Please Glorfindel! Get them out of the tree! What if they hurt themselves?" Lindir begged. '_Just go play your harp...your precious kitties will be fine...because HALDIR is going to get them._'

"Haldir, as tree climbing training..." Haldir cleared his throat. "Excuse me, _Cheif_ Glorfindel, I _know_ how to climb trees because I _lived_ in a tree."

"Well, you know-it-all, go up the tree and get the cats!" Glorfindel snapped. He glanced up the tree at the frantically meowing kittens.

"Right at this moment I am slightly incapitated." Haldir stated.

"You LAZY marchwarden! Just because you chipped a fingernail and one of your braids got burned DOESN'T mean that you can't climb a tree!" Glorfindel was jumping up and down, trying to prove his point. Haldir looked at him as if he was insane. Lindir started to hyperventilate.

"Plus," the fire cheif added, "I am your cheif, so you have to listen to me."

Haldir grumbled. The stupid Gondolin Balrog Slayer had a point _there_. But it was his braids...his poor, innocent hair didn't deserve a fiery fate. The IFD fund didn't have enough money to supply all the firefighters with flame retardent hair nets, so, Glorfindel was the one that got it. Plus, Haldir only worked in the Volunteer Division. "Oh fine." He latched on a branch and swung himself up.

'_HAHA! You can do the dirty work, Haldir!_' Glorfindel inwardly laughed.

Haldir - with the amazing elven climbing abilities - was up the tree in no time. Quickly he gathered the kittens in his cloak, except for one. One kitten that was walking toward the edge of the branch.

"MISS PUSS!" Lindir shouted. 'Miss Puss' had jumped off the branch, and was falling for Glorfindel's face.

"Oh NOT AGAIN!" Glorfindel loudly groaned.

Miss Puss landed with full impact on Glorfindel's face, and for a 7 pound cat, knocking the Balrog Slayer to the ground.

"Glorfindel? Chief Glorfindel? Are you awake? How many fingers am I holding up?" Lindir asked as he scooped Miss Puss into his arms.

Haldir came climbing down the tree with the cats in his cloak. "Chief Glorfindel?"

"He won't reply."

"Do you think the cat killed him?"

"Miss Puss? NEVER!"

"WAKE UP!"

"AHH! KILLER THE CAT IS BACK!" Glorfindel screeched because one of the kittens started playing with his braids.

"Do you think he is mad?"

"Maybe..."

"LORD ELROND!"

A/N: Another EVIL CLIFFIE! Tune in next week and find out what happens to Glorfindel after his strange moment of deja vu. (dumb kitten) Will he go mad? Or will he pull through and save the day again?


	4. The Ending

**IFD: Volunteer Division**

**By Nolitari**

A/N: Oh fine, I'll tell you, **Lindele**_ (hint: she's actually reviewing!)_ why Lindir didn't climb the tree himself.

Well, actually, Glorfindel is somewhat afraid of fire, but he has too much of that 'Elvish Pride' to admit it. (I almost put 'Evilish Pride' instead. I do think we are bad influences on each other)

(Sniffle) I think this will be the last chapter of **IFD: Volunteer Division**. Maybe one more chapter...but I highly doubt it.

Here's chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sniffle) Sad, isn't it? Wait...I own the IFD! HA! In your face, Tolkien!**

o-o-o-o-o

Elrond had just been wringing his hair out when a loud "LORD ELROND" ripped through the air. What now? He didn't even get a few moments peace to get changed! Plus, that stack of paperwork had his name written all over it, someone had to do it.

the Elven-lord stuck his head out of his bed chamber's window. He saw the most interesting sight...

Glorfindel, a _Balrog Slayer_, was curled up in a ball as kittens were playing with his hair. One kitten that looked exactly like Elrohir's long dead precious Killer started to rip at Glorfindel's braids. Ouch.

Lindir was trying to collect all of his cats off of the terrified fire cheif, which wasn't an easy task. The kittens kept jumping out of Lindir's arms and back onto Glorfindel. The felines must have a strong attraction to blond hair, Elrond figured.

Haldir was _trying_ to help Lindir collect the kittens, but they were failing. Soon Glorfindel had a head of...cats.

o-o-o-o-o

_'These cats are terrorizing me! They keep playing with my braids. My poor, poor hair. I do believe that it will fall out soon. That one kitten looks like Killer...Oh my, SOMEONE HELP ME! I know I look absolutly rediculous weak and all, but I can't help it! Why was it me that had to take care of Killer? Erestor could have. _

_Oh wonderful. I have a head of cats!'_

o-o-o-o-o

Haldir was desperatly pulling the cats away from Glorfindel. If he would have known that Glorfindel was afraid of cats, then he would have never called him to help with Lindir's cats.

Actually, if Lindir didn't have a fear of hights, then _he_ could have gotten his precious felines himself.

But, Lindir was _only_ a harpist.

Oh, never mind him. They had to get the 'domesticated felines' away.

Meanwhile, Elrond finshed changing out of his soaked robes. In his haste to get down to the gardens, he had stuffed his sopping robes in with the dry robes. Oh well.

Glorfindel was now rocking back and fourth, his thoughts ashamed at his behaviour. How could he help it if a few fuzzy kittens brought him to his knees? It wasn't his fault. Oh no, it was Elrohir's fault. All Elrohir's fault. If Glorfindel hadn't been stuck with that possessed cat in the first place, then this scene that was unfolding in Imladris's gardens would have never happened.

The gray cat - who was called Smokey - had the exact same personality as Killer. That scared Glorfindel halfway to Mandos...again.

Elrond finally got to the gardens. When he got to the three, he had and idea on how to get all the cats away from the Balrog slayer.

Dogs.

But where to get a few dogs? There weren't any dogs in the Last Homely House, especially since the twins were allergic to them. Hm. But, in the past Elrond discovered dogs were the quickest way to rid a house of annoying felines. The problem was, where to get one?

o-o-o-o-o

"Awww, look! A starving dog! Lets keep him."

"No way. You know we can't. Everyone will hate us if we drag it home with us."

"It isn't an 'it', it is a 'he'."

"Whatever! But really, how do you _seriously_ think we can get a dog into the house? You know we'll be sneezing hysterics long before then."

"So?"

"You are hopeless, Elrohir. Ya know it?"

"Of course." Elrohir gasps in sudden realization.

"What?"

"We can name the dog Fin! Short for Glorfindel!"

"Do you think Glorfindel will...appriciate that?"

"Of course not."

"We can't keep the dog! Ada will fly through the roof!"

"So?"

"Is that your word for the day?"

"What if it is?"

"You are acting like an elfling."

"So are you."

"Oh shut up."

"Hey, 'Dan!"

"What?"

"Fin is coming over to us!"

"Goodie..." Sneeze.

"'Dan, are you catching a cold?"

"It's the dog, you dolt!"

"Oh. Well, I used to be allergic to them. I guess I'm not anymore!"

The twins - well, Elrohir - decided to take the odd mahogany dog home with them. Elladan sped up, not wishing to sneeze halfway to Valinor, and he hopped into a nearby tree, watching his brother and the mutt go by.

Elrohir chose to take the route through the gardens, that his father was least likely to be.

Well, not today in this case.

Elrohir saw Chief (or Lord) Glorfindel in a fetal position, at the mercy of fuzzy felines. He knew that the Vanyar didn't like cats, but little did he know he liked dogs even _worse._

Lindir started to scream when his kittens ran off, as he did also, with Haldir chasing after him.

Fin broke loose of Elrohir's grip ('Ro had a very handy coil of rope with him) and started to chase after the kittens, who screeched in terror. "FIN! COME BACK!"

Glorfindel shouted a very interesting string of words when the dog started licking his face. "I HATE DOGS!"

"Elrohir, where did you get that dog?" Elrond questioned with the eyebrow of doom.

"Um, I found him."

"And you named him...?"

"Fin. I thought he looked like Glorfindel."

Glorfindel grimaced in disgust. He was COMPARED TO A DOG! That was the worst insult he had been given in thousands of years. Now calming down after the cat incident, a fuming fire cheif started to chase after the younger twin.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" '_For all the humilliation. First the cat, now a dog, now you say I LOOK like a dog. I promise to make your passing slow and painful._'

o-o-o-o-o

_And that, my journal, is how I was 'distracted' this afternoon, and that is why I am doing paperwork at the crack of dawn. Well, before I fall asleep in my inkwell, I shall finish this off. _

_Signed, _

_Lord Elrond _

And that was how the IFD saved the day. Elrohir learned a lesson in Glorfindel and animals and Erestor learned he could not bake. And Lindir finally overcame his fear of hights...

**The End. **


End file.
